The Dark is Rising
by M.C.A
Summary: Harry learns 'darkness' may not what everyone believes. He soon makes a name for himself and poses the power to change the wizard world. even so, his enemies lurk in the shadows waiting to destroy him. Starts off on the train year 1. Pairin undecided.
1. Hogwarts

**The Dark is Rising**

A/N – This is a renewed Harry Potter series. Haven't decided on the pairing yet, but you will see Harry Potter give 'Dark Magic' a whole new meaning. Took the title from the book and movie 'The Seeker: The Dark is Rising.' No this is not a dark HP, but similar. Starts off in the First Year on the Hogwarts express. Only he didn't meet the Weasley's. Pairing undecided. However, I might most likely do a Cho Chang and Harry Potter pairing. But not certain of it yet. However, I will not do a Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley pairing. I don't like that pairing.

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

Harry Potter sat along onboard the Hogwarts express. Harry Potter wondered if he would fit in. He studied his books over the summer, so he wasn't that worried over about his classes. He was worried about how the students would react to know the 'famous' Harry Potter was at school. From what Hagrid told him, he was perhaps the most famous wizard alive today.

The compartment door slid open and several first years stood there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if anyone was inside here. May we come in?" A pale boy replied. Harry immediately recognized him as the pale boy from Madam Malkin's shop.

"I remember you; you're that boy from Madam Malkin's shop. Sorry if I was a bit too straight forward last time we met. I tend to do that. Father said I shouldn't have rushed forward like that. I'm Draco Malfoy. This here is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"I'm Susan Bones." A young girl replied.

"Terry Boot." Another boy replied.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Hannah Abbott."

"Theodore Nott."

"Pansy Parkinson."

They all look at him waiting for him to say his name.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied quietly.

For a moment no one said anything. Then their eyes seem to have pop out their sockets.

"You're_Thy_ Harry Potter?" Pansy asked in shock.

"Yes."

"No way. I mean do you even know _who you are_?"

"I've been told. The defeater of the Dark Lord; Voldemort." Harry muttered.

Everyone jump away as if they seats where on fire.

"What?" Harry asked curious.

"You…you said the Dark Lords name."

Harry look at them curiously.

"It's just a name."

They all look at him almost as if they couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, does anyone know what house they'll be in?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, my family always been in Slytherin." Theodore Nott replied.

"So have mine. So have Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy replied nodding.

"I'm hoping to be Ravenclaw." Boot replied.

"Mostly likely the two of us are in Hufflepuff. Both of our parents were Hufflepuff's." Susan replied pointing out Hannah and herself.

"What about you Harry? Know what house you'll be in?" Blaise asked.

"Sorry, but I know these houses."

"Oh that right, you lived with your muggle realities. Ravenclaw is for people with brains. Hufflepuff are loyal and hard-working. Slytherin is cunning. Gryffindor are for the brave and strong-hearted." Susan explained.

"I'm placing my bet that you'll be place in Gryffindor. Both you're parents were Gryffindor's. No doubt you'll be place there."

Before anyone or Harry could responded the compartment door open again and a bushy hair girl appeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but as anyone seen a toad. A boy name Neville has lost one."

"I don't think so; my owl would most likely go nuts if she saw a toad." Harry replied pointing to his snowy owl as Hedwig woke up at the word 'toad.'

"I never heard of owls scared of toads." Crabbe grunted.

"Idiot. Most owls eat toads." Malfoy replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Pansy snaps.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She replied proudly.

Everyone told her their names. Although Malfoy looked like he wanted her to leave. When she heard Harry's name, she immediately got all exited.

"I know who you are. You're in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Famous Wizards of the Twentieth Century. Defeater of the Dark Lord…"

Harry didn't know what to say. However, the girl was being unusually annoying.

"Could you leave? We're kind of busy." Malfoy snap.

Hermione blink and look at him.

"Alright, but I would watch yourself if I was you. As far as I'm concern, Hogwarts doesn't put up with attitude like yours." Hermione replied coolly, she shut the compartment door.

"I hate her." Malfoy replied.

"She's a know it all." Susan agreed nodding.

"Bet you all a galleon that she'll be in the library all year." Harry replied.

"I'll match you that." Blaise replied.

"Bet you all ten galleons she'll have no friends." Malfoy replied.

"Agreed, but you can't harasses her." Harry replied in a steady tone. Malfoy look like he wanted to disagree, but he paused for a moment before nodding.

Crabbe and Goyle started to play exploding snap. Since they couldn't understand what was going on.

Soon after Hermione left the compartment door open once again.

"Anything off the trolley?" A witch asked.

Harry got up and came back with his arms full with just about everything from the cart.

"How much did you spend?" Malfoy asked in amazement. Everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Around twenty galleons." Harry replied.

Everyone look at him in shock. Clearly amazed he could spend so much.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of saving you money?" Hannah asked.

"I got more than enough. My vault is full of galleons."

"Full?" Everyone replied.

"My father said the Potters are one of Europe's richest wizard families. It's no surprise to see Potter with a lot of money. I bet you he has so much, he won't even notice a hundred galleons gone missing. That's why the Potters have a goblin financial keeper. It's the goblins job to make sure the Potters money is well manage and kept safe. Father always wanted to have a financial goblin." Malfoy replied.

"Isn't your family one of the richest in England?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"We are, but not in Europe. We mostly focus on school boards and education. Help fundings and aid St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Nice." Hannah said.

Harry handed some food to everyone who look at him liked he was nuts.

"What?"

"This is yours, you shouldn't be…" Draco started.

"I got this for all of us. Besides, I've never had anything to share with anyone before." Harry replied.

"Really? Why?" Susan asked.

Harry started to explain how he grew up and how he never had friends.

"Well, you see this is one reason why my family doesn't like muggles. They think they are better than us and will do anything to be better than us." Malfoy replied. Harry felt such strong pride when someone clearly didn't like his aunt and uncle either.

"I heard a lot of muggles were alright, but they are just horrible." Hannah replied.

None one said anything else and ate the food in silence.

"We better change, we are nearly there." Susan replied looking at the window.

"Here,_Velum_." Harry replied waving his wand across the ceiling. Immediately, curtains appeared splitting the compartment into two.

"Nice spell, where did you learn it?" Hannah replied in awe.

"Stand Book of Spells: Grade 1." Harry replied.

"Cool, I better check it out." Malfoy replied.

The girls went on one side to change while the boys change on the other.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage and belongs on-board. They will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and the others look at themselves before jamming their pockets with all the remaining sweets. When they finish they left the train unsure where to go.

"Firs' years, Firs' years this way." A huge voice called out.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry called.

"Hey'a Harry. You alright."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright, first years into the boat's. No more than four to a boat."

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Susan all got into the boat together. While Crabbe, Goyle, Hannah, and Parkinson went into another.

"Everyone in, alright; Forward." Hagrid shouted, and the boats moved forward. It was a few moments when they saw the castle known as Hogwarts. Everyone could only gasp open mindedly.

When they reach a cave, they walk up the stone steps straight into the castle entrance. Harry knew at once the entire hall way, was large enough to fit the Dursley's house.

"Professor McGonagall, the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid. You may take your place at the Great Hall. I shall take them from here." Professor McGonagall said leading the first years into the Entrance Hall. Hagrid somehow disappeared. How he did, left many of the first years with their eyes in shock.

"Form two lines. Once everyone is ready, we can begin."

It took them a little while, mostly because several first years started pushing each other. When they finish, Professor McGonagall lead them straight into the hall.

A short wizard appeared carrying a stool and hat. Soon the hat burst a song. When it finish, the school burst into applause.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and be seated before you are sorted by the sorting hat. Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah step forward. The hat was on her head for nearly ten seconds when it yelled "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff." Susan took off the hat and went to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor."

Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"Hufflepuff."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Bet you a Galleon she'll be place in Ravenclaw." Malfoy whispered.

"Bet you five Galleons she'll be place in Gryffindor." Harry whispered back.

Hermione nearly jump up and ran up towards the hat. She jammed it on her head eagerly. It was nearly thirty seconds before the hat screamed "Gryffindor."

Malfoy groan and pass Harry five galleons.

Surprising their next bet made a push when Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad became a Gryffindor. MacDougal, Morag was next and Malfoy decided to raise the stakes.

"Hat sure likes to take it time." Malfoy replied calmly.

"Sure does." Harry and Blaise mutters.

"Bet you two ten galleons that the hat will scream Slytherin without touching my head." Malfoy whispered as MacDougal got sorted into Slytherin.

"Deal." Harry replied. There was no way that would happen, Harry thought to himself.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco sat down. The hat was barely an inch away from touching Draco's head when it screamed "Slytherin."

"Dammit all." Harry roared as Malfoy grin and collected the debt.

Mafloy sat with Crabbe and Goyle.

However the line began to shorten and Harry knew he was going to be called upon.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walks up, nervous now that the great hall suddenly broke into whispers.

"Did she say Potter? Thy _Harry Potter_?"

Harry was half-glad the hat covered his eyes showing him darkness.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Hufflepuff is an option; your loyal to your friends, however gaining your friendship is not easy. Ravenclaw is anther option. You have brains, and a desire to gain knowledge and nice thirst to prove yourself. Gryffindor too, you're brave, have courage and fearless. In addition, talent, oh my goodness, yes. Powerful, and ambitious. I see it all too clearly….So where shall I put you? Well, with someone like you, there is only one place…Slytherin!" The hat roared in a deep voice for all of great hall to hear. Harry took off the hat, went to join the farthest table, and sat beside Draco. Everyone started at him in shock. The worst had to be a hook-nosed teacher. He looked like he got hit in the face with a bludger.

There wasn't many people left. Dean Thomas got sorted into Gryffindor. A Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw then came a red hair boy 'Ronald Weasley.' It was a split second later, the hat screamed Gryffindor. Malfoy gave a life. Blaise came up. It was nearly fifteen seconds later when it screamed Slytherin and ended the sorting.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away as Professor Dumbledore stood up. Harry recognized him at once from his chocolate frog card.

"Welcome!" He shouted in a booming and happy feeling. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our lovely feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore sat down and food magically appeared before everyone's eyes.

"Hey Potter, how do you like Slytherin?" A boy down the table yelled.

Harry said nothing but cut up his steak. Clearly this angry the boy and he was about to shout something else out. However, Malfoy beat him to it.

"If he didn't like Slytherin so much, why sitting amongst us? Clearly he is Slytherin and proud of it so the question was stupid in the first place." Everyone roared with laughter.

"Who was that?" Harry asked Malfoy. Blaise had a small smile on his face.

"Montague. One of our house chasers. Don't mind him; he is pretty much an idiot." A seventh year boy replied across from them.

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Marcus Flint. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Do any of you play?" Marcus asked.

"I do, I can play seeker." Malfoy replied proudly.

"I don't know. Never been on a broom. Heard it's the best game there."

"Damn right Potter. Well if you're anything like your father, I expect you'll be on the team."

Harry said nothing. As expected, most wizards and witches only praise him for his defeat of the dark lord.

A ghost pop out and sat beside Crabbe who look more intimidating then ever as it sat next to him.

"Awe, the bloody baron. How was your summer?" Flint asked with respect.

"Excellent. Nearly Headless Nick once again failed to join the headless hunt. While the Fat Friar prove to everyone why he is such an idiot. I had excellent pleasure with Peeves in chasing the Grey Lady around the around. She is still mad at me may I say."

"Fat Friar and the Grey Lady? Who are they?"

"The Fat Friar is the Ghost of Hufflepuff. The Grey Lady, is the Ghost for Ravenclaw. However, why she is the ghost, I will not say. That is her secret." The Bloody Baron replied.

The rest of the evening was quite eventfully. Longbottom fell off his seat causing everyone to roar with laughter at him. Harry over heard another red head and Granger speaking about classes. He laughed at their idiotic self. Clearly he wasn't so far behind like everyone else. He actually studied his books and even ordered a few other books for light reading.

When the food was gone, Dumbledore stood up once again and spoke once again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-terms notices to give you: First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well." Dumbledore replied as he looked at the two identical twins with red hair. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not with to die a very painful death."

Very few people laugh. Harry look at Dumbledore like he was a bit crazy and mad.

"Now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore replied as he dismisses the school.

"Follow me, I'm no school perfect but I can take you two to our Slytherin tower." Flint offered.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Nott, Goyle and Pansy all followed Flint down towards the corridors.

However, 'tower' clearly meant a dungeon of some sort.

"Mudblood." Flint replied calmly and the dungeon open up calmly.

"Alright, girls up to the left, boys to the right. Everyone's stuff is already up their. Tomorrow, be at the great hall at eight o'clock for your schedules. Don't be late, our head of house doesn't like anyone late."

Harry led the boys up to their dorms and immediately fell asleep onto his bed. Harry had a feeling he was going to love it here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Velum – Curtains 


	2. Potions

The Dark is Rising

**The Dark is Rising**

**Chapter 2: Potions**

Harry, Draco and Blaise all got up at six o'clock, and walk into the great hall for breakfast. They all showered and dress for today hoping they would perform some magic.

When they enter the great hall, everyone broke into whispers. Clearly, Blaise's warning about him being an instant celebrity the moment he step in was certainly true.

Harry sat down at the table with Blaise and Malfoy at his side. They started to eat breakfast. Harry pulled out his D.A.D.A. book and started reading.

"Are you that eager to start learning?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Kind of. You see, when you have knowledge, you have power. When you have power, you have control. When you have control, you are mark as a great wizard. I just want to gain as much knowledge as possible."

Blaise and Malfoy look at him then pulled out their own books. Soon, many Slytherins had at least one book out and started studying like there was no tomorrow. Even many Gryffindor's who arrived early started to pull out their own books and started to read. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Professor McGonagall was completely shock to hear Harry Potter sorted into Slytherin. It was unheard of. However, the hat nearly took up five minutes just to sort him. When it screamed 'Slytherin' she wanted the hat to change its mind and for it to scream 'Gryffindor'.

She watched him with curiosity as he gave a lecture to Malfoy and Blaise about knowledge and power. She was shock about the lecture, how all the Slytherins started knowledge, power was related, and what it could grant you. Soon enough, even several of the Gryffindors who over heard Harry also brought out their own books and started to read.

"He seems very interesting doesn't he Minerva." Dumbledore replied eating a waffle.

"What do you mean?"

"He already got so many students into their studies when we've been trying to do that for years. He also did it in one go. Not to mention, Gryffindor and Slytherin students don't agree with each other many things. Yet, he may in fact, be the bonder for both houses."

"I'm not quiet sure I understand Albus."

"I'm not asking you too. Just be patient Minerva."

McGonagall just did that. She waited. However, Dumbledore seemed like he was finish speaking.

Professor Snape walk up to the Slytherin table and started handing out everyone's schedule. He however, was shock to see almost every Slytherin buried into their schoolbooks.

When Harry received his schedule Professor Snape looked at him with a sour look before turning to Draco.

"What we got today?"

"Double Charms with Ravenclaws. Then we got Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Draco added in a growl.

"Come on, at least we'll be together with Hannah and Susan." Harry pointed out.

"True. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. What class are you looking forward too Blaise?"

"Charms, my mother is very gifted at charms and told me about Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw, is a reasonable teacher and excellent at teaching." Blaise replied calmly.

"I think I'm easily able to pass charms, as well as transformation." Harry replied.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"Charms and Transformation comes to me fairly easily. I've already tried half of the spells in Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1. The class I'm looking forward too is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry notices the look on Draco and Blaise's face and he knew they remember the curtains on the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late for Flitwick's class."

Flitwick was a small teacher who stood on books. In order to teach he stood on top of stacks of books. He started by taking role. When he got to Harry's name he gave a squeak and disappeared behind his books.

The class however, was eventful. He spent most of the time warning students about the dangers of charms and lecturing them about the use of the flying charm. Apparently, Harry soon became his favorite as he told everyone how well Harry wrote down his notes and explain the use of the charm. Blaise also seem to be favored by Flitwick as he told the professor there were three ways to perform the flying charm. To everyone's surprise, both Harry and Blaise earn Slytherin 20 points. This of course, boosted Slytherin's chances for the house cup.

After the end of the class the Slytherins made their way towards the green house. Their teacher, Professor Sprout was a plumy witch who was head of the Hufflepuffs. Harry, Draco and Blaise all work together with Susan and Hannah. Sprout, please to see somewhat of a inner house unity was commenting on how well Susan and Hannah were doing so well three Slytherins. This of course gave each person five points for their house.

Sprout although kind was strict. Started teaching them about plants and their uses.

At the end of the lesson, the three Slytherin's went back to Slytherin Dungeon and took a shower. When they finish, they return to the great hall for dinner.

"Tomorrow Double Transformation then Double Potions." Harry replied taking out his schedule.

"Potions, is going to be good. They say Snape always favors Slytherin above all others." Malfoy said at once.

Harry gave a small smile.

The next morning, Harry, Blaise and Draco all burst open through the transformation classroom. Harry notices a cat sitting on the teacher's desk. Harry, put two and two tighter and made a huge guest.

"Sorry we're late Professor. Flich stop us and accused us of trying to break into the third corridor." Harry replied. Draco and Blaise look at Harry as if he lost his mind.

However, before anyone could say anything someone burst out laughing.

The three boys turn around to see a red hair boy laughing at Harry.

"You really aren't that smart are you Potter? Apparently when you got that scar it must have fried your brains. That's a cat you're speaking too."

Before anyone could move or draw their wands the cat leap forward and a transformed into an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Weasley, detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall bark. The entire class jump back. Completely shock to see the cat transform into Professor McGongall. She glared at Weasley for a moment before turning to the three Slytherins.

"I understand completely. However, this is the only time you will get a let off. Take your seats. Oh, Mr. Potter, how did you I was the cat? I must say, I rather enjoy the shock of my first years whenever I show my transformation ability."

"I just put two and two together. This is a transformation class, so I assumed you transform yourself into a cat. It was pretty much a guess."

For the first time in her life, she was shock to realize her ability became a dead give away just by her subject. None the less, she was shock a first year was able to figure it out.

"That's very good Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Slytherin. Copy the writings on the board. Once you've finish. You will begin your class lesson." McGonagall instructed.

Harry, Blaise, Draco all sat down at the front and started copying the words on the board. When they finish they look at Professor McGonagall.

"Transformation is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall replied in a steady voice. She then changes her desk into a pig then back again.

Harry couldn't hid his glee when he saw how powerful transformation was. However, he discovered he wasn't ready to perform that level of magic. Apparently McGonagall wanted to see how well they could perform transformation and gave each student a match. The goal was to turn the match into a pin.

Harry look at his match in a bored way. Instead, he started lecturing Blaise and Malfoy and started helping them transform. Soon both of them manage to get the spell right, and pretty much thank Harry for the rest of the lesson.

McGonagall however, wasn't so please with Mr. Potter's attitude. She was almost certain he would end up in Gryffindor. However, when the hat screamed Slytherin, she couldn't help but wonder, was Potter as peaceful as Professor Dumbledore believed?

"Mr. Potter, you haven't attempted the spell. Is there something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked the young man.

"No, Professor."

"Well, then, clearly since there is nothing wrong, you will perform the spell or I will take twenty points from Slytherin for now following my instructions."

Harry couldn't help but give a smirk and take out his wand. Instantly he changes his match into a perfect pin. What caught McGonagall shock was the pin was silver with green writing 'Slytherin' on it.

"Mr. Potter, how in the name of Merlin did you…"

"Transformation is than just waving your wand and changing the object. Something many great witches and wizards forget is the basics of transformation. It's mostly imagining what you want in the head. Also, since a match is wood and a pin is metal, you have to perform and understand the difference of the shape you have to change your object. Many cannot do this because they cannot place the image in their heads. Like Longbottom, he cannot image the match turning into a pin which is why his match cannot change even if he is performing the spell correctly. Even remembering the basics is of great importance. Besides, transformation comes easy for me." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall never, in all her years heard a first year explain the theory behind transformation.

"That's a load of bollocks. No one can just be gifted at transformation." Weasley barked.

"Maybe if you read a proper book for once you would be able to perform just as well. Oh wait, never mind, I forgot you can't even afford a twig." Harry replied. The Slytherin's erupted with laughter as Ron's face darkens.

"Five points from Gryffindor for that outburst. Mr. Potter, same for you, however I'll give you twenty points for the best theory explanation I've ever head. Mind if I keep this pin? I'm sure Professor Snape would love to see it."

"Go ahead; making pins isn't much of a challenge for me anyways." Harry replied as the bell rang.

"Everyone is to give me a two page parchment of transformation theory. Mr. Potter, Mr. Blaise, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you're all excuse from this exercise."

The Slytherin's all walk with the Gryffindor's towards the dungeons. Snape wasn't in but everyone took their seats. Harry, Blaise, and Draco all took seats in the front row. Ron was complaining very loudly about how Harry cheated in transformation. Harry however, ignore him and pulled out a parchment, quill, his book One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi along with his ingredients.

"Their will be no foolish wand waving or anything of the sort while you are in this classroom. Do I make myself clear?"

No one answered; there was no need to answer. Snape, like McGonagall had a natural talent for keeping a class silence.

Snape moved his eyes towards the Gryffindor's and smirk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense, even stopper death…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunnerheads as I usually have to teach."

"Mr. Potter, could you tell me what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape replied calmly.

Harry looking lost for a moment. He read it in his book but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew infusion was a main ingredient for making a sleeping potion so he took a wild guess.

"I think a sleeping potion sir."

"Correct, how about this, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry smiled. He knew that one.

"It's a stone from the stomach of a goat sir."

Snape face remains expressionless.

"Correct, now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry sat numb. He had no idea, however, the more he thought about it, he was more sure that this was a trick question. Instead, he took a wild guess at the snake.

"I don't think there is a difference sir."

Snape said nothing and looks around the class.

"Correct. Now, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also go by the name Aconite." Snape informed the class. He looks around to see his student's blank expressions. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

For a few moments everyone copied down what Snape informed the class. Harry and Draco and Blaise copied everything quickly.

"Very good, now, get our your ingredigants and preform a vanishing potion for me. Page 8, now." Snape bark. Everyone turn to their page and started working. Blaise, Draco and Harry immediatly shared a cauldron together and started to work on their potion.

Snape walk around the room and started critizing students. When he got to Harry's table, Snape ignore Harry and focus on Blaise and Draco's work.

"Well done. Excellent, five points for the tw... three of you." Snape replied. He then had everyone attention to the their tabel and commented how well the potion ingrediants were well cut and prepared he was about to bully a few other people when a hissing started to be heard and a cauldron exploded.

Snape quickly took action, waving his wand at the spilled potion, where nearly everyone was on their stools from the potion that somehow turn into acid.

"Idiot boy. Did it not say to add the quills before you steer. That's five points from Gryffindor. Another twenty for damaging school property." Snape bark. The boy whimpered as most of the potion was on his face, eating his skin.

"Take him to the hospitial wing." Snape roared at a Irish boy. The two quickly left. Snape turn his attention to Herminoe Granger and a red head boy she was working with.

"You two, why didn't you warn Longbottom about the quills? Did you think you two would look good if he screwed up did you? That's another twenty point each from Gryffindor." Snape whispered in a loud voice.

Hermione Granger open her mouth to argue, however the red head kick her under the table. He whispered something to her and she seem to have fell silent.

When the bell rang Snape hold his hand.

"You are all to read chapter two and give me a full page parchment of tasteless potions. Mr. Potter, please stay behind after class."

When everyone left the class room, Harry approach Proffesor Snape behind his desk.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to be straight with you." Snape spoke before Harry could. "I knew your father at Hogwarts, and I will say this now. He and I did not get along. However, seeing how you know nothing about your father, I will also warn you. Your father was a troublemaker, If I catch you or if endanger anyone, I will perosonally see you expelled. However, I will not pretend to be rude to you. I will just simple treat you like a normal student. Now, you can go." Snape pointed to the door.

Harry took it, shock at the information he just learn.

Dinner was eventful. During the noise, Harry told Blaise and Draco when Snape told him.

"Wow, I thought it was odd Snape seem to...be a little different with you. Well, I'll talk to father, see what he can do about this." Draco offered.

"Thanks, I owe you for this." Harry replied.

Draco merely waved it off.

"What do we got tomorow?"

"Flying lessons...with Gryffindor." Draco replied. Harry, Blaise and Nott moan. As much as they knew, they hated standing in line with the Gryffindors.

"I heard Weasley talking alot of smack about how he learn from his legendary brother Charlie Weasley. Trust me on this Harry, you don't want to mix with that type of family. They are only going to make you the worst type of wizard." Draco replied.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well for one, they don't live like wizards and witches do. They live more like muggles. Plus they love muggles too much. My father told me Arthur Weasley has seven children and they might get more. They even sell wizard items to muggles just to get muggle stuff. They don't even have money because they just hand it away."

"Idiots." Harry replied in a calm tone.

"Really? How so?"

"Why would they throw away such honor and respect. In my opinion, keep what you got but learn everything you can. There are others to learn about muggles then disgracing the wizard communitee." Harry replied in a loud voice. Everyone in the great hall was looking at him. Many seem annoyed at his insult but others look like he had a fair point.

"If that's the case Potter, watch out for the Weasley twins." Flitch replied in a low whisper. The Weasley's were all looking at him, but they clearly weren't looking at him with respect, but with hatred. Harry merely shook of their glares and look at Flitch.

"What you mean?"

"The Weasley twins are troublemakers of the school. They do and perform a lot of pranks. Mostly to the Slytherin's. If I were you, stay clear of them."

"Thanks Flint." Harry replied as he return to his breakfast.

After five minutes of eating, Draco pulled off the table and led him to the field where the Gryffindors were already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Granger snapped at the Slytherin's as they approach.

"Shut it Granger, as far as I know, you shouldn't even be allowed to be riding. After all, this isn't something you can learn by reading a book." Malfoy snarled.

Hermione look beside herself and look ready to explode.

"Alright, settle down." A woman with gray hair with yellow eyes like a hawk demanded.

How she appeared so quietly, Harry would never knew.

"Alright, stand over a broom. What are you all waiting for?" She barks.

"Place your hand direct above your broom and say up." She order calmly as she made a quick demonstration.

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom was the only one to jump up straight into his hands. Draco's only made a half leap before falling back down. Blaise spun hitting him in the leg. To Harry's surprise, Longbottom's rolled over. Weasley's appeared to have snap at him and hit him in the face. Granger's didn't move at all. Harry had to fight so hard from laughing.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch replied.

It took nearly five minutes for everyone to have their brooms in their hands.

"Mount your brooms like this." Madam Hooch replied showing them how.

"When I blow my whistle you will kick off of the ground. You will only go up a few feet and drop stand back down. Ready, one, two…." Madam Hooch replied but her words stopped as Neville nervously kick up and soon was soaring around the field.

"Come back boy!" She barks. However Neville seemed to have his wits failed him. Everyone watch him fly around before he crash into the building and fell.

Luck seemed to be with Neville for his robes got caught on a statue. However, the statue seemed not to like the idea that someone was hanging onto him and threw Neville to the ground. Neville landed on the ground, his right wrist landed first. Harry was sure his wrist was broken and his suspicion was right when Madam Hooch confirm it.

"Everyone stay where you are while I take the young lad to the hospital wing. If I see one person in the air you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you could say 'Quidittch'."

As soon as they were out of earshot; Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan broke into laughter.

"How in the hell some idiot like Longbottom become a Gryffindor is beneath me. I mean, he is a Hufflepuff through and through.

Harry and the Slytherin's didn't say anything. This was a Gryffindor problem. However, Draco was clutching his fist. Clearly angry about the idea the three idiots were having 'fun.'

"Look." Ron shouted as he rush forward and pick something off the ground.

"It's that stupid rembemball the squib's grandmother sent him. Well, he won't needing this any more." Ron shouted as he prepared to throw it into the air.

"I never knew Gryffindor's like to pick on the weak Weasley. Brave and courageous indeed." Harry snapped.

"Why does the Dark Wizard need to talk? I mean, clearly you're just an idiot snake so stay out of this." Weasley snapped.

'_An idiot snake. Oh hell no.'_

Ron however seemed to give a smirk and jump on his broom and immediately took off.

"Come on then Potter, let's see if you got more guts than brains."

"Harry." Draco whispered.

"He is going to pay for insulting a Slytherin." Harry replied.

Harry took off and soon found himself face to face with Ron.

"Better apologize and give that rememball to me before I knock you out of the air."

"Oh yea?" Ron sneered, trying to sound brave. However, Harry could sense the fear from hidden in his voice.

Harry lean forward and shot off like a rocket. Ron merely avoid an impact.

"Have it your way than Potter." Ron shouted and he through the ball high into the air. Harry shout off like a rocket once more and flew past Ron and lean forward. He release his hand and caught the little ball tightly in his hands.

Harry made his way back on the ground, noticing the disappointment in many Gryffindor eyes, and the surprise and excitement with the Slytherin's. He jump off his broom as soon as he landed and the Slytherin's were congratulating him on his impressive flying skills.

"HARRY POTTER." A voice rang out that made Harry's stomach turn cold.


End file.
